Trouble for me
by Raggedy Dama
Summary: What if Doc is not dead after all? What if all this time he was hiding, just to not expose to danger the townsfolk? How will things turn out? some SalQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Cars Lovers. If you guys were disappointed because of Doc's death in Cars 2 … and rare Sally and McQueen moments, well I will try to fix it. Hope you'll like it, it's my very first Cars story … and it's not my first language…so please be kind. **_

Prehistory: _Already four months have passed since the World Grand Prix. Of course it took a lot of time for Lightning to forget all the accidents during his races. Sure it was a great shocker, but he rarely showed his weakness, confusion or tiredness. Though any of his other friends and even Mater, could buy on it, but not Sally. She was worried about him, his attitude was changing… of course not in the bad way, but sometimes she missed that cocky, a bit annoying hotrod she fell in love with. Since then Lightning became a bit more responsible, he started to understand exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He was managing to help Sally in the motels a lot, trying to handle both- racing career and his real life, even if it took all of his powers every day and also sleepless nights. Not to mention all this, he was getting prepared for his Championship races in LA. The situation was such. There were going to be two racing teams… 10 racecars in each of them. 3 races in the LA stadium, only those racecars who get the most of points would get to the last lap and there could be only one winner. To McQueen's relief he got into the team which contained most of the WGP racecars- Francesco Bernoulli, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton, Carla Veloso, Nigel Gearsley and Miguel Camino. Bart Horan- one of the most famous training experts, gladly offered his help, not only in training them, but also letting them be in his own racing university in LA. Any other time McQueen would resist, but now he found it not quite right, cause he really needed to train seriously if he wanted to stay in form, so he accepted it. Little did he know that Christmas was going to turn his life upside down. _

**Chapter 1(Home this Christmas)**

December 18, LA stadium. After 3 days of hard snowfalls, the whole stadium was covered with snow and ice. That's logically why the stadium was empty, except one of the VIP watcher cabins. Bart Horan was standing there, deep in thoughts. He had a gloomy expression on his face and his breathing was rapid and unsure, as if something bothered him a lot and he knew that something was going to happen soon, actually he was waiting for it. He just couldn't get that phone call off his mind. Maybe it was a joke…and a really evil one. Not every day he was getting a call that could leave him speechless. Him…speechless. The one that called him, was one of his close friends… if not the closest. Only that friend has been announced dead a few years ago and then he was talking to him as if nothing ever happened. He checked the clock…it was 09:00 AM already. He sighed nervously… his friend could be there any at any moment. Bart couldn't figure out what he was feeling… happiness or fear? He just needed to relax and act normal. But was that all normal? No…it was anything but normal. He let out another helpless sigh… Plus he had to practice with his team in an hour. Suddenly a very familiar voice called from his back. With the same calm note in it, still a bit grumpy…yet the same. Though he was happy to hear it, still it brought chills to him.

"Good morning Bart. Been a long time, huh?"

Bart turned around to see his old pal. It was him… really him. No one else , but him. Nothing much has changed…actually nothing has. But still it was him… The Fabulous Hudson Hornet... his old friend.

"Hudson? I-Is that really you?"

Doc chuckled awkwardly and found a sudden interest In the floor.

"I guess so…" he answered uneasily.

After Bart got sure that it was really him, they started to talk about the times they spent together, laughed randomly and even remembered their own racing careers. That was before Bart paused for a while to make up the events of that morning in his mind. Doc took it as an opportunity to look out of the cabin window…and watch the empty stadium. Bart's happy expression soon has been replaced with a thoughtful one. He very suddenly spoke to Doc with concerned tone in his tone.

"Why was all that Hudson? You could've told me what was the deal…"

Doc never turned his gaze off the window…he just sighed deeply and answered with his usual calm voice.

"I've told you already. I had no choice. It was the only way to keep the town and all of the cars living there in safety."

Bart knew that his questions would annoy Doc, but he still continue.

"What? Seriously Doc, do you really think that just because you are friends with that British agent would make the town or anybody get doomed. Sorry but I think it's ridiculous."

Doc shot him a glare and answered, trying really hard not to betray his calm voice.

"I honestly would like to laugh, Horan…but why can't I? I know I've failed many things in my life just because of it, but I would never let anything happen to the ones I care about the most."

Bart shrugged and nodded knowingly. He drove forward and joined Doc beside the window. But soon Bart shook his head and continued still not giving up his point.

"I can understand all of that… but you know I'm not the one who really needs to know about all the little things that had happened."

Doc quickly guessed whom he was talking about and couldn't help but sigh. Bart nodded , satisfied that he got what he was saying.

"Yes, you guessed right. You always said you loved and treated him like your own son… and then you're turning out something like that. I know it's possibly not my job, but guess what? He took it pretty hard. He was broken… I don't say I know him that well, but even I understand that it was too harsh, don't you think?"

Doc said nothing, just gave an 'I don't know' sign. It was impossible to tell what was going on in his soul. He knew that he did what was for the best of all. Why did he feel guilty then? The truth is that it hurt him to hear all of that. Bart continued still with his stern voice.

"The poor kid thought…or wait, thinks that you are dead. Do you even think how you're going to look him in the eyes after all this mess…or how he will get all this?"

Doc turned to him with a very sad expression on his face.

"I know what I've done Bart…and just because I care for him…I did what was the best."

Bart didn't know what else to say. Somehow the most important things sometimes are discussed less. Doc broke the uncomfortable silence and asked.

"Well, mmm…I heard he is in your team now. So, how is he doing?"

Bart chuckled and shook his head, answering.

"Honestly? He is on my nerves. No training without being late. No day without a certain accident. A great dictionary of sarcastic answers…I think he took it from you. And still don't get what he and that Italian racecar can't share. "

Doc truly laughed at this. How much he'd like to be there all this time. How much he'd like to be his crew chief again. He always got to yell at him for the silliest things, sure sometimes he could really freak him out. But now he would give anything just to bring back all those times. Then Bart continued.

"But put it all aside… I admit."

Doc looked at him with a bit confused look.

"…I admit that he is one of the greatest race cars that I've ever got to train. I think you did a pretty good job, Hudson."

Doc had never been so proud of him in his whole life. And also he would give everything just to tell Lightning, how proud of him he was. Doc smiled widely and answered. "Thank you." Bart smiled too and asked. "So… the Fabulous Hudson Hornet is officially back, huh?" Doc chuckled and said. "I think so. McMissile's archenemy is isolated, so I'd like to spend this Christmas at home."

"Good. You know what? Let's have some hot fuel before my students get here and ruin this peaceful morning."

_**Okay so I kinda added a few things in this chapter… I know I totally gave up on my fanfics… but I promise I will update more often…The second chapter will be updated today… so yeah. And remember your reviews inspire me!:) much love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello people!:) So I mostly dedicated this chapter to Doc's and Bart's friendship… just nearly describing Doc's past. So here we go. Your reviews inspire and make my day…thanks! :***_

**Chapter 2(Forever Young)**

So many thoughts were running through Doc's mind . He just met his old friend… so many memories they once lived together. How many times they got into troubles and how many times they got out of them helping each other out. And there he was ,after all these years, parked in front of the person who gladly accepted him back no matter what. It was hard to believe that one period of their life they became enemies… or better said 'frenemies'.

When they entered the world of racing, no matter what kind of friends they were it was really hard to resist the never ending rollercoaster of fame. Yes. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet once was a hotheaded rookie… believe it or not. As soon as the fame got into their hoods, they started to competet endlessly, argue about the smallest things and never give in one another. Friendship ends when you stop sharing… but their friendship was far not a normal one. Sometimes it seemed that they even enjoyed the battles going on and sometimes they didn't even want to hear about each other.

But it is a common fact that "A friend in need is a friend indeed". Yeah something like Doc's wreck in far 1954 should accure to stop their previous life and totally change it. During their whole 10 years old friendship, Bart had never seen him that broken. He was broken… both literally and mentally. It scared Bart Horan to even imagine the condition his friend was in…to realize that he could race no more. Doc would probably not live all the treatments if that same day Bart wouldn't swallow his pride and put aside all their disagreements to be there for his friend. None of them was ready to accept a challenge like that…but life never asks, right? Very soon Doc was his old self…at some point. All his damages were fixed with some medical support…but Doc was suffering with something that was much more disastrous than the wreck's caused damages. And that started just the day when he was finally discharged from the hospital. When he drove out of the hospital's doors and felt reality hit him like tons of stones. Never ever the Fabulous Hudson Hornet thought that one day he would be asking himself a question like "What to do with my life next?" They took away all he had. His freedom, his only way of expressing himself…his life. Was there any other reasons to carry on?

The depression and nervous break downs became a very usual things during the first few weeks, though somehow he started to gradually accept his part of destiny. It was about Bart that was so not going to see his one best friend in the whole world like that. That's exactly why he as well quit racing, explaining that he was not that good at racing anyway. Plus what was the reason to give his racing career a chance…if they never gave a chance to his friend that was way better than him. Yes he did admit It. Doc was both shocked and touched when he was told about it, but immediately started to talk back his friend…telling that he didn't understand what he was doing. But Bart refused to hear anything and stayed faithful to his decision and started to give training sessions. Bart's brave step made Doc realize that in fact it was possible to move on. That he also needed to let go of his past and try to start living with a pure sheet of paper. That's why decided to choose something that would never remind him of his previous life. He became a doctor. But it was harder than he thought it would be. The scars were too deep and no matter how hard he tried to let go…he just couldn't. Even the smallest things brought up bitter memories to him. Then again Bart came to the rescue, offering him to stay in a small town that was along Route 66… a small town in carburetor county. That was just what he needed… to isolate himself somewhere far away, where no one knew his name.

Well we all know what happened to Doc's life next. Huh… one might consider this page as the darkest and the most painful page of his life… but believe it or not it is not… not at all. Past five years he was hiding… he was running. But this time not from his past…no. But from the heartbreaking reality that kept chasing him wherever he went. Not once deep inside, he cursed the day he met that british agent, but at the same time he was just not able to hate on his friend… it was not his false at all. Doc did what anybody else would. He was not expecting the townsfolk to accept him back like nothing happened, no… He knew that he was in a sad situation but to live without the ones he cared about the most…was no longer possible. Receiving some news every once in a while about the residents of the town always caused him so much happiness…Though nothing could be compared to the feeling and the pride swelling him every time he would learn of Lightning's victories and achievements. That kid had a spark in him, something that reminded Doc of his own youth… of himself. Maybe that's the reason why he would always act more fatherly around him…Just maybe he never wanted the kid to make the same mistakes he once made. Thought he never denied that the rookie had become just like a son to him.

Doc sighed…how many things had happened the past year. And he just should deal with the fact that he could not bring back the time. He realized the possible fact of Lightning or the others not accepting him… after all they thought he was dead. Doc flinched only imagining that. Bart looked up from his newspaper and threw a glance at Hudson parked across from him. He never touched his fuel and now was staring blankly outside the window. Bart knew Doc for so long and was rather used to his friend getting lost in his thoughts and not minding anything or anyone around. He chuckled and put the newspaper aside. He had missed that never pleased, almost annoying but at the same time honest and kind old man. Bart cleared his throat to draw his attention and was not surprised that he failed in it. He sighed and spoke up loudly. "These kids are late…again! Seriously this time they won't just get away with 100 laps!" Doc shook his head at first surprised by someone else's presence but then remembered what was going on. He just chuckled at it half heartedly. Five years ago Lightning was being late to HIS trainings… but now he would give anything to bring back all those times. Bart raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, what's wrong Hudson?"

Doc was taken aback by his question and gave him a wandering look. Bart sighed and continued. "Hudson, everything will be fine. You know what's your problem? You always think too much…therefore you always end up torturing yourself with no reason at all."

Doc sighed and again turned his gaze out of the window. "I don't know Bart… so many things had changed and…" "And nothing. Hudson believe me nothing changed!"

Doc shrugged and turned his attention back to his fuel and sighed once again. Bart cleared his throat and tried his best to lighten his friend's mood.

"So…what are you planning to do today?" "I don't know yet…I need to meet McMissile around 4 and then…maybe I should stop at some hotel and…"

Bart raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait…you mean you are not meeting Lightning today? He will be here soon…you know I can l-l-le…" he made some choking sounds in disbelief that he was really going to say it.

Doc smirked and asked. "What? Speak clearer." Bart nodded still grimacing. "Yeah… I can l-le… le-t him g-go for today… but only today!"

Doc chuckled and answered. "Come on… he is not THAT bad!" Bart made a serious face and answered sternly . "Oh yes he is." Causing Doc to laugh.

Then Doc said. "Anyway I don't think it's time…just yet. I'll talk to Finn first." Bart nodded and got back to his newspaper.


End file.
